This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. . " Glyceollins as novel targeted therapeutics for the treatment of metastatic triple negative breast cancer." Dr. Collins-Burow obtained her Ph.D. from Tulane in 1998. She then went to medical school at Tulane and carried out her residency and fellowship in hematology/oncology at Tulane as well. Although she stayed in touch with the laboratory somewhat and carried on some research, she needs time to get her laboratory work going again. Thus, we decided that she would be an alternate rather than a PJI and would receive pilot funding from the Cancer Center to begin to establish her model systems. Her outstanding fit in terms of animal models of carcinogenesis, as well as cell survival would make her an outstanding replacement for a graduating PJI when her work will be able to take off. Dr. Collins-Burow has demonstrated in the MDA-MB-231 cell line that glyceollin inhibits proliferation/survival of these cells in clonogenicity assays. Utilizing an in vivo xenograft mouse model she has shown the ability of glyceollin to suppress tumor growth of the MDA-MB-231 cells. A very exciting finding on follow-up of this study was a decrease in visceral lung metastasis in the animals treated with glyceollin. Based upon these preliminary data she proposes to test the overall hypothesis that glyceollins function as a novel targeted agent in triple negative breast cancer suppressing tumorigenesis and metastasis. She propose the following specific aims: Specific Aim #1, To test the hypothesis that glyceollins block triple negative breast cancer migration/invasion and chemokine signaling in vitro. Specific Aim #2, To test the hypothesis that glyceollin regulates key clusters of gene expression associated with a metastatic phenotype and chemokine function in triple negative breast cancer cells. Specific Aim #3, To test the hypothesis that glyceollins suppress in vivo tumorigenesis and metastasis of triple negative breast cancer cells. We believe that the glyceollins represent the parent structure for a new class of anti-cancer agents that can target tumorigenesis and metastasis of triple negative breast cancer while enabling us to begin to elucidate the distinct molecular targets of this disease which will ultimately be translated to a clinical trial for triple negative breast cancer.